Before the Beginning
by May Mendes
Summary: You know how the history ended, but would you like to know how it starts? How Lily and James started to date and understand each other? How the frist war had start? How the Order of the Phoenix begun? Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.
1. Chapter 1 - Plataform 9 34

James Potter could not be more confident. He only had eyes for, his future, lovely Lily, who was talking with a group of girls from Gryffindor. The reason? She had a bright H embroidered on her Hogwarts' uniform, as well as James. He could not say how much he was thankful to his lucky, or Dumbledore, for became head boy.

- Do you hear what I'm talking about, Prongs? - Sirius shouted in the ear of his best friend.

James was startled and almost raised the wand to his best friend.

- Damn, Padfoot! Need to scream in my ear?

Sirius laughed a contagious laugh, leading his friend Remus, to laugh too.

- Looks like we'll have to change your nickname with Remus, Prongs. You're on the moon world. - And laughed again.

- Wouldn't be in Lily's world? - Remus laughed.

James laughed with friends. After all, there was no point in denying what was in his face for years. He only had eyes for Lily Evans, and he knew that, deep down, she only had eyes for him too.

- Shut up, you two. - Said without much conviction. - I'm just admiring my future wife. - And gave a smug smile.

Sirius laughed again.

- In your dreams, my dear Potter. - Said. - She never accepted your invitations to go out and always made it clear that she hates you.

James shrugged.

- Hatred and love, a fine line separates them, my dear Sirius.

Remus smiled.

- It seems that the head boy learned some difficult words while his vacation. - Remus said.

- Moony, Moony … What does love. - Sirius sneered. - Or stubbornness.

James rolled his eyes at the two friends and continued to stare at Lily, who in turn complained to her friends who had the misfortune of having James Potter as her companion.

- But I can not stand him. - Repeated for the millionth time.

Marlene and Alice laughed at the drama that her friend did.

- Stop complaining, Lily. - Marlene said. - Alice is right, shouldn't be so bad split the patrol with James Potter. It can not be that bad.

- And besides, he has a crush for you. - Frank, friend and boyfriend of Alice said as she came and hugged his girlfriend.

Lily rolled her eyes.

- He does not has a crush on me. - Complained Lily.

Marlene laughed and pointed to a far corner, near the wagon of the monitors, which were now four Marauders - Peter Pettigrew had just arrived. But it was not Peter who drew attention but James Potter, who could not take his eyes off of Lily.

Lily looked at James and felt her face flush as much as the color of their hair. His eyes were locked on James and she held her breath. Lily didn't hate James, as told everyone and herself. She never liked the things he did, obviously, but not hated him.

- Earth to Lily. - Alice whispered, laughing.

Lily took her eyes of James, who had to blink several times to regain focus.

- You need to start our last year talking about it? - Grunted and gave her back to her friends, walked by the Marauders, without even looking at them and climbed into the wagon monitors, hoping that the trip would be the fastest possible.

Of course she wouldn't be so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2 - James and Lily's Agreemen

Lily went into an empty cabin on the prefect's wagon, closed the door, sat down and looked out the window, waiting for the train to start walking toward her favorite place in the world, Hogwarts.

She appreciated the silence when someone knocked on the cabin door.

- Who is? - She asked, already knowing who it was.

James Potter opened the door and looked at Lily.

- Can I join you? - Asked.

Lily shrugged and turned her eyes to the window. James sat on the bench in front of Lily and watched the redhead. From the color of her hair, to the green of her eyes and finally looked out the window and saw the city of London flying past as the train picked up speed. Silence reigned in the cabin. James was lost in thought, while Lily just tried not to think.

- Why do you hate me? - James asked, still staring at the window.

The question caught Lily unawares. She looked at James, who did not return her gaze. Lily tried to think of a reason to hate him, but it didn't exist. She didn't hate James.

- I don't hate you, Potter. - Answered truthfully. - Never hated.

James looked at Lily. It was obvious the expression of confusion in his eyes.

- Never hated? - Questioned. - Then why do you always said you hated?

Lily shrugged.

- Perhaps was the easiest answer. - Muttered, tired of her own sincerity with James. - Anything else, Potter?

James laughed.

- Actually yes, Evans. - Said. - Would you go on a date with me?

Lily snorted.

- It isn't because I don't hate you, that I'll accept go out with you, Potter. I'd rather jump of this train while it's moving. - Muttered again.

- Why? - James questioned.

Lily had no answer. She tried to find any excuse and the only one that came up was:

- Don't wanna be another on the list of the great James Potter. - Quipped.

James laughed again. Now he was absolutely certain that Lily liked him.

- And if I promise you will not be? - Asked.

It was Lily's turn to laugh.

- As if I would believe you, Potter.

- Ah, Evans. Give me a vote of confidence.

Lily looked Potter's greenish brown eyes that she always thought of as attractive revolting. Her eyes ran to James' lips, who formed his smug smile that made legions of girls melt.

But not Lily Evans.

- Not a chance. - Replied, confident in her decision.

James snorted and got up from the bench, sitting now on the side of Lily.

- What I gotta do to make you give me a chance, Evans?

Lily looked at James, sitting beside her.

- Maybe born again helps. - Smiled.

James rolled his eyes.

- Come on, Evans! Help me. - Asked.

Lily smiled. She had never seen James Potter beg for something in all the years she knew him.

- OK. - Said. - Let's make a deal …

- I agree. - James interrupted.

Lily laughed.

- But you didn't let me finish.

- Whatever it is, Evans, I accept. - Said confidently.

Lily smiled. Potter would really accept anything just to go out with her?

- So … you agree to go out with me in secret?

James thought as well. Why would she want secret? Was it really the fear that she was another on his list? Or was it another reason? James wouldn't wait to find out.

- If that's what you want. Our meeting will be secret. - Said, smiling that smile again, convinced.

Lily rolled her eyes for the tenth time in her conversation with James.

- It will be like friends, you know, Potter?

James' smile faded a little, but friends was better than nothing.

- As friends. - Said. - But if it will be as friends, why not start calling me by my name, Lily? - He raised and lowered his eyebrows, making fun for Lily.

And it worked. Lily laughed, this time without having to hide or make up an excuse.

- All right, James.

They smiled to each other, with a new complicity between them.

They spent the rest of the trip chatting like good friends. Lily never thought she could laugh so much with James, knowing how much he was funny in his jokes and innuendo. And James never thought he would have a conversation with a girl so long, but of course it was not any girl. It was Lily Evans. And now they were friends.

"It is only the first step." - James thought.

Reviews? I know I'm a terrible writer.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Marauders

James hadn't taken off the smile of his face all night. Not even when Sirius called him a venison, nor bothered to look when Snivellus passed him, ready to hex him, but was stopped by Sirius, or when he had to endure the first year students and take them to the Gryffindor's tower. Nothing took the humor of James.

And Sirius had noticed. James had never been so happy.

- What is making you so happy, my dear Prongs? - Sirius asked, when he finally managed to sit with friends in the common room.

James shrugged.

- Nothing, Padfoot. - James replied. - I'm just in a good mood.

Sirius looked at Remus suspiciously. Peter looked at James, dumbfounded, as always.

- You didn't hex Snivellus, or saw when he passed you by, didn't complained of the first year students, or disturbed Lily as you always does. - Remus said. - What's gotten into you?

James sighed, happy.

- Let's say I created a new friendship.

Sirius looked at James even more confused.

- Will you abandon us, Prongs? - Asked.

James laughed of Sirius' desolation face.

- Of course not, Padfoot. You're like my brother. - Explained. - This friendship is a little different.

Sirius laughed.

- Oh, I understood this friendship. - Said, naughty. - You gave up on Lily, is it?

James rolled his eyes.

- Of course I didn't quit her. - Said. - But I can't give more details, I promised I would keep it as a secret.

Sirius put his hand on his chest dramatically, making Remus cry of laughing.

- Keeping a secret from your best friends, Prongs? - Asked. - Look at this, Moony, our own friend keeping secrets from us.

Remus decided to join in the fun and pretended to wipe tears nonexistent.

- Oh! How can you do that, Prongs? - Said.

James laughed of his friends and rolled his eyes.

- You'll know soon, have patience. - He looked at Peter, who only laughed at the antics of his friends. - Follow the example of Wormtail and don't make so much drama.

Peter immediately stopped laughing and looked at Sirius, asking for help.

- He's laughing to keep from crying, Prongs. - Sirius said. - Look! - And pointed to Peter.

It took a while for Peter to understand, but when he saw what Sirius wanted, started pretending to cry.

James rolled his eyes.

- Sorry, but I can't say. - Said, laughing.

Sirius shrugged.

- Whatever, we'll find out soon, Prongs. - Said, shaking the Marauder's Map in hand. - Won't we, Moony?

- Yes, we will. - Remus confirmed.

James laughed at them, but couldn't say any more, because Lily hurried down the stairs.

- Time of the patrol, Potter. - Said, as if it was a joke between her and James.

James stood upright and smiled.

- Come on then, Evans. - The boys looked confused. - See you later.

And ran behind Lily, who has spent the framework of the Fat Lady.

- There is something, Moony. - Sirius said.

- Sure it have! - Remus agreed.


End file.
